bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Ship Shakoro
"Coochie, coochie, coo, my lovely victim! Let's see if you can take this!" —The Shakoro as she tickle tortures Rayne This Shakoro was encountered by Rayne and her team when they investigated a seemingly abandoned ship, only to discover spirits on it as well as the aforementioned Shakoro, which kidnaps an unnamed woman and tickles her to death before proceeding to stalk the team one by one before cornering Rayne in the boiler room. Trapped, Rayne was restrained and almost drained dry of her life force. When that failed to kill her, the Shakoro gags Rayne and begins to tickle Rayne with the intention of killing her, though her plan is temporarily foiled by Rayne's team coming to her aid. Later on, it traps Rayne once again and begins to tickle her roughly, teasing the sexy dhampir as she laughs in anguish and begs Mia to save her, making the Shakoro laugh at her pleading as she tickles Rayne more, causing her to start laughing in a state of insanity before passing out... Eventually, right as Rayne is about to die from laughing, Nigel weakens the demon with a spell, and Hulk beats down the Shakoro before tearing it in half, destroying it for good. History She first appears on the Phantom Ship, tying a frightened woman to a bed and tickling her to death, despite her frantic screams of mercy. After Rayne and her team board the ship, the demonic being stalks Rayne, eventually trapping her in a massive boiler room and trying to drain her life force. Upon weakening Rayne, she ties her down and starts tickling her, making the gorgeous dhampir laugh and scream for help. A few minutes of this torture later, Bruce Banner, Mia, and Oracle arrive, with Bruce turning into the Hulk, scaring the Shakoro so much that it runs away, but not before vowing to finish Rayne off at a later date. Later, when the team goes to sleep, the Shakoro watches Rayne sleep before dragging her to the boiler room again, gags her mouth so she can't scream, and resumes her tickle torture. Hours pass and Rayne is still being tortured. The Shakoro is genuinely impressed by Rayne's refusal to break, though she continues to tickle and tease the beautiful dhampir closer to death, though Rayne miraculously endures it all... Victims * Unnamed Girl (deceased) * Mia (alive) * Rayne (obsession, alive) * Numerous other humans Personality "Let's see if you're as durable as you are sexy!!" -'The Shakoro taunting and flirting with Rayne as it tickles her' Like most other Shakoro's, this particular Shakoro seems to take great pleasure in torturing its victims, especially when they're gorgeous women like Rayne or Olivia. She's also quite perverted, as she licked and kissed both Okivia and Rayne before torturing them. Trivia * This Shakoro was so dangerous that if Rayne didn't bring her team with her, she would've died a slow, humiliating death. * The Shakoro might have a sexual attraction towards Rayne, as it can be seen at first grabbing Rayne by the collar of her jacket and pulling her in close, smelling Rayne's hair, and is then rather pervertedly rubbing its hands along Rayne's breasts as well as her entire body when she was unconscious, moaning out how she wants Rayne all to herself so she can torture as well as pleasure her. * This particular Shakoro seems only interested in tormenting women. Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Demons Category:Female Characters